Generally, in jet-propelled small-sized boats which freely glide over water surface, a single person rides the boat in a standing posture on the floor deck of the boat with his hands gripping the handle bars to rotate them for steering so as to control a steering cable extending from a handle post via the boat interior to the stern to swing the steering nozzle of the jet propelling device for steering the boat. In such conventional boat, as is clear from FIGS. 7 and 8, a pair of handle bars b, particularly their grip portions c, extending from the rear upper end of the handle post a are arranged in a rearwardly diverging form in a horizontal plane as seen from above.
As a result, when the boat body d is being turned, the operator's body will be twisted around in such a manner that his hands holding the grip portions c are moved sideways; thus, the operator is forced to assume an extremely unstable posture which makes it impossible for him to steer the boat in a smooth stabilized manner.
Further, since his posture with his hands holding the grip portions results in his upper arms being spaced away from his sides, from the standpoint of human engineering the foot pressure resulting from the operator's body weight could not be applied to the boat body d effectively and as desired. Thus, there has been a problem that the boat is inferior in the so-called quick steering performance.